Ein Tag am Strand
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Es ist Sommer, die Sonne scheint, und es sind Ferien. Was bietet sich da mehr an als ein Tag am Strand? Lest, wie es bei den Weasleys zugeht, wenn ein solcher Ausflug ansteht


Diesen One-Shot habe ich für eine Sommer-Challenge geschrieben. Dieses Mal habe ich die Challenge zwar rechtzeitig entdeckt, leider wurde sie aber nie ausgewertet.

Vorgaben:

_Länge:_ 1-3 Kapitel

_Paaring:_ egal hauptsache HP

_Genere:_ Romance / Humor /Tragödie

_Thema:_ Was macht HP-Welt in den Sommerferien? Wo macht wer Urlaub?

_Vorgegebene Wörter:_ Sonnencreme, Sommerloch, Quitscheente, Kaktus, Schnuffeltuch, Brausebonbon, und hmm was ist so richig fies... ach ja muahhh Barbie

_Disclaimer: _Die Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Mir gehört lediglich die eigentliche Plotidee dieser Geschichte.

**Ein Tag am Strand**

Es war noch früh am Morgen, eigentlich extrem früh, wenn man bedachte, dass Sommerferien waren, als Bill Weasley, ältester Spross von Arthur und Molly Weasley auf dem Küchenboden im Fuchsbau kniete und mit dem Kopf im Kamin steckte. Doch der Siebzehnjährige hatte einen guten Grund für diese nicht gerade bequeme Haltung, war doch auf der anderen Seite der grünlichen Flammen seine Freundin Gwyneth.  
„Tut mir echt leid", sagte Bill mit entschuldigender Miene. „Es war gewiss nicht meine Idee, dass ich heute mit meinen kleinen Geschwistern ans Meer soll." Zwar konnte er den Wunsch seiner Eltern nach ein klein wenig Freizeit verstehen, und es war ja auch nicht so, dass er seine Geschwister nicht liebte, aber viel lieber hätte er den Tag mit seiner Freundin verbracht. Zumal sie jetzt, da sie beide die Apparierprüfung bestanden hatten, nicht mehr von den Eltern abhängig waren, um sich zu treffen. Doch leider war er zu spät gewesen, Einspruch gegen die Pläne seiner Mutter zu erheben, im Gegensatz zu Charlie. Dieser hatte sich mit der Begründung aus der Affäre gezogen, dass er unbedingt Quidditch trainieren müsste, wenn er nächstes Jahr zum Kapitän des Gryffindor-Teams ernannt werden wollte. Als ob Professor Dumbledore groß eine Wahl hatte, war Charlie doch mit Abstand der beste Spieler des Teams, und nun da er in die fünfte Klasse kam, auch alt genug für diesen verantwortungsvollen Posten.  
„Da kann man nichts machen", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen. „Wobei… was hältst du davon, wenn ich mitkomme und dir helfe auf deine Geschwister aufzupassen? Ich mag Kinder."  
„Wenn du willst..." Denn obgleich Bill nach dem Zauberergesetz schon volljährig war, und meist sehr verantwortungsbewusst, so war er doch auch ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, der bei der Aussicht doch noch den Tag mit seiner Freundin verbringen zu können, gewiss nicht nein sagte. „Aber ich warne dich, du hast es da mit einem ziemlich chaotischen Haufen zu tun."

Doch auch das schreckte Gwyneth nicht ab, und so kam es, dass um 10 Uhr sieben Personen mehr oder weniger abreisebereit vor dem Fuchsbau standen, wo sie von Molly noch letzte Instruktionen erhielten.  
„Und passt auf, dass besonders Ronnie und Ginny immer gut eingecremt sind."  
„Ja, Mum", nickte Bill ergeben und hielt zur Bestätigung die Flasche mit der Sonnencreme hoch.  
„Und ihr zwei", wandte sie sich an Fred und George, „werdet Bill und Gwyneth gehorchen, sonst…"  
„Sonst schickst du uns mit dem nächsten Sommerloch zu Tante Pumpeldora", unterbrachen die Zwillinge ihre Mutter. „Wissen wir doch längst. Schließlich sind wir doch keine Babys mehr." George sah zu Ron hinüber, der bei diesen Worten versuchte sein geliebtes Schnuffeltuch vor den hämischen Blicken seiner Brüder zu verstecken. Aber um nichts auf der Welt würde er zulassen, dass sein Schnuffeltuch diesen Ausflug verpasste. Da war er ähnlich eigen, wie Percy, der seinen Kaktus soeben in Luftpolsterfolie zu packen versuchte, damit er die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel unbeschadet überstand. Schließlich sollte der Kaktus doch, nachdem er solange in einem simplen Blumentopf gelebt hatte, endlich einmal seinen natürlichen Lebensraum zu sehen bekommen. Das war er auch bereit jedem, der fragte zu erklären, zum Beispiel Gwyneth, die sich ihm gerade mit fragendem Blick näherte.  
Doch Percy kam nicht wirklich dazu, Bills Freundin seine Ideen bezüglich einer artgerechten Haltung für Kakteen zu erklären, denn in diesem Moment tauchte Ginny wieder auf, die noch einmal im Haus verschwunden war, und, wie es aussah, nun das halbe Badezimmer hinter sich herschleifte.  
„Ginny! Wir machen zwar einen Badeausflug, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du am Meer Lavendelbadeöl brauchst. Das Meer ist viel zu groß und zu salzig um ihm einen hübsche Lavendelnote zu geben." Mit einem Kopfschütteln begutachtete Bill die ‚Beute' seiner kleinen Schwester. „Und bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich all dein Badespielzeug mitnehmen willst? Nicht, dass es verloren geht, weil die Meeresströmung es davongetragen hat…"  
Bei diesen Worten füllten sich die Augen des sechsjährigen Mädchens mit Tränen. „Das Meer nimmt mir meine Spielsachen weg?", fragte es mit einem leisen Schnüffeln in der Stimme.  
„Nur wenn du zuviel mitnimmst, so dass du nicht mehr darauf aufpassen kannst", erklärte Bill geduldig. Als Jüngste hatte Ginny natürlich am meisten Spielzeug, weil sie auch auf die abgelegten Spielsachen ihrer Geschwister zurückgreifen konnte. Aber Charlies gesamte Flotte von Unterwasser-Spielzeugdrachen mitzunehmen bedeutete nach Bills Erfahrung immer, dass am Abend einer noch mal den Meeresgrund abtauchen durfte, um die fehlenden Teile zu suchen. Und darauf legte er garantiert keinen Wert.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir zwei oder drei Sachen aussuchst, und mit dem Rest spielst, wenn wir heute Abend wiederkommen?", schlug er seiner Schwester vor.  
„Und die gehen dann auch nicht verloren?", fragte Ginny noch mal sicherheitshalber nach.  
„Genau!", bestätigte Bill.  
„Hm, dann nehme ich Bobby, Melody und die Quietschente mit", entschied Ginny nach kurzem Überlegen.  
Die ersten beiden Gegenstände konnte Bill problemlos nachvollziehen. Bei Bobby handelte es sich um den Plüsch-Drachen, von dem sich Charlie bei ihrer Geburt getrennt hatte, damit das neue Baby auch einen Drachen hatte, der sie beschützt. Ohne Bobby ging Ginny eigentlich nie aus dem Haus. Ähnlich verhielt es sich seit neustem mit Melody, ihrer Barbie-Puppe. Diese hatte ihr Vater ihr aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht, wo das Büro für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten eine ganze Ladung verzaubertes Muggelspielzeug zum entzaubern bekommen hatte. Irgendein Scherzkeks hatte es wohl für lustig gefunden, wenn unschuldige Teddybären die Kinder plötzlich beschimpften und die Barbiepuppen „You can leave your hat on" sangen und sich dabei die Kleider von den Plastikkörpern rissen. Nach erfolgreicher Entzauberung war Arthur Weasley der Meinung gewesen, dass sich seine Tochter sicher über eine der Puppen freuen würde, und so fehlte eben eine Puppe, als das Spielzeug wieder zurück in das Muggelkaufhaus, aus dem sie stammten, gebracht wurden.  
Warum aber Ginny unbedingt eine Quietscheente mitnehmen wollte, entzog sich Bills Kenntnis. Zumal es eine ganz normale, kleine Ente für die Badewanne und nicht etwa ein großes aufblasbares Schwimmtier war. Also blieb nur fragen: „Warum die Quietscheente?"  
Die Erklärung war eben so einfach wie logisch. „Weil Melody nicht schwimmen kann. Aber wenn sie auf dem Quietscheentchen reitet, dann kann sie mit mir im Meer spielen."  
„Das ist aber meine Quietscheente!", mischte sich da Ron ein, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sein Schnuffeltuch in der Badetasche zu verstecken. „Gib sie her!" Und er versuchte seiner Schwester das orangefarbene Cannons-Quietscheentchen zu entreißen.  
„Nein, das will ich heute haben. Sonst ertrinkt Melody!", widersprach Ginny aufs Heftigste und begann ihrerseits an dem Plastiktier zu ziehen.   
Währendessen war Percy der Verzweiflung nahe, denn die Stacheln des Kaktus brachten die Luftpolster immer wieder zum platzen. Es half also nichts, er musste noch einmal in den geheiligten Schuppen seines Vaters einbrechen und sich neue Folie besorgen. Und nichts brachte das Zauberschloss, mit welchem Arthur Weasley sein Bastelchaos abschloss, schneller auf, als einer von Zonkos zauberhaften Knallfröschen, die Fred und George unter ihrem Bett versteckten.  
„Ronald! Ginevra! Werdet ihr wohl auf der Stelle aufhören?", fuhr Molly Weasley zwischen ihre sich zankenden Kinder. „Ron! Du bist inzwischen alt genug um dich nicht jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind aufzuführen, wenn es darum geht deine Sachen mit anderen zu teilen. Und du, Ginny, weißt ganz genau, dass du immer erst fragen musst, bevor du etwas nimmst, das jemand anderem gehört!"  
Doch noch bevor Molly so richtig in Fahrt kommen konnte, und ihren beiden Jüngsten einen Vortrag über das verantwortungsvolle Miteinander zu halten, ertönte eine verhaltene Explosion.  
„Fred! George!", schimpfte die Mutter und wandte sich zu den beiden vermeintlichen Übeltätern um.  
„Das waren wir nicht! Ganz ehrlich!", protestierten die Zwillinge aufgebracht. Warum nur vermuteten eigentlich alle immer sofort, wenn es irgendwo knallte, dass sie dahinter steckten?  
„Wenn nicht ihr, wer dann?", fragte Molly herausfordernd.  
„Percy", sagte Bill ruhig, und wies auf seinen elfjährigen Bruder, der soeben, mit einem neuen Bogen Luftpolsterfolie, aus der Richtung des Schuppens kam.  
„Percy?", wiederholten Fred, George und Molly ungläubig. Der brave Percy?  
„Hallo Schatz! Ich bin zu Hause! Sind die Kinder schon unterwegs?" Mit einem geradezu unheimlich anmutenden Gespür für das falsche, oder richtige, Timing, je nachdem wie man es sah, platzte Arthur Weasley in das Chaos.  
„Nein, sind sie nicht", erwiderte seine Frau leicht entnervt. „Und wenn sie sich weiter so anstellen, kommen sie heute gar nicht mehr hier weg!"  
„Hervorragende Idee!"  
Irritiert sah Molly ihren Mann an. Was sollte daran bitte hervorragend sein?  
Doch Arthur lächelte sie nur aufmunternd und ein wenig spitzbübisch an. „Ganz einfach, meine Liebe. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Kinder einfach hier lassen, und uns stattdessen selbst einen Tag am Strand gönnen? Denn so wie ich das schon wieder sehe, kriegen wir die Kinder nie dazu sich zu einigen, und mit wenig Gepäck abzureisen." Er sah zu dem Berg aussortiertem Spielzeug hinüber. „Also ist es wesentlich einfacher, sie bleiben hier, und wir machen stattdessen den Ausflug."   
„Wie? Wir beide?" Diese Idee entlockte Molly ein regelrecht mädchenhaftes Kichern.  
„Ja genau! Und ich bin mir sicher, du hast ein wunderbares Picknick für diese Rasselbande vorbereitet, das uns bestimmt auch schmecken wird. Der Rest kann Sandwiches essen. Nicht lange überlegen, lass uns gehen, Schatz!"  
„Also gut. Vielleicht hast du recht. Accio Picknickkorb!"  
Und noch ehe ihre Kinder realisiert hatten, was soeben vor sich gegangen war, waren die Eltern samt Picknick mit einem leisen Knall disappariert.

So kam es, dass Molly und Arthur einen wunderschönen Tag am Meer verbrachten, Fred und George Ron dazu überredeten einen Säuredrops zu essen, von dem sie behauptet hatten, es sei ein harmloses Brausebonbon, Ginny mit Melody, der Quietscheente und all ihrem Badespielzeug das heimische Badezimmer überflutete und Percy für seinen Kaktus eine Ersatz-Wüstenbiotop am Teich einzurichten versuchte, während Bill und Gwyneth knutschend auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen und von all dem Chaos um sie herum nichts mitbekamen.

Fin.


End file.
